Part 3: The User World
by MakingMischiefLikeAGod
Summary: Loki and Clu have Flynn's disk and have now begun entering the user world. TRON's been rectified and Flynn's been captured, who will fight against Clu's army and stop his complete conquest of the user world? "You think your world is safe...but it's not"
1. The Son of Flynn

Part 3

The User world

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

A few hours before Loki and Clu accessed the portal...

It was wierd being back especially after what happened on the grid. I was still trying to process everything. Should I tell Alan about the grid? Naw I don't think he would believe me. I mean he doesn't even know about Quorra, well actually nobody knows about Quorra except for me. I sighed as these thoughts raced through my head. I sped off on my motorcycle towards Encom tower. I was finally taking the company back I parked my motorcycle in the garage.

"Damn I'm going to be late and it's my first day." I mumbled this to myself as I ran towards the elevator.

I started pressing the button for the elevator to open several times.

"Come on, come on open." I pleaded as I waited for the elevator to open.

The elevator door chimed signaling it was going to open. "Finally. That took long enough." I said this relieved.

The elevator brought me up to the 30th floor where all the board members were going to have their meeting. I ran towards the meeting room. I opened the door, everyone just stared and waited for me to take my seat.

"Sam. It's good too see you." Alan said as I took the seat next to him.

"It's good to see you too, Alan." I said

The meeting lasted for at least two hours. I was so bored. How could dad sit through these? I thought this to myself. I could tell that Dillenger still had a grudge with me. It was pretty awkward being in the same room as him. The meeting was finally over.

"Thank god. It's finally over." I said this to myself.

Alan approached me. "So how was your first day at work?"

"Good but a little boring. Alan I kinda need to go." I said.

"Ok see you tomorrow Sam." Alan said and then waved good bye.

I couldn't wait to go home and see Quorra. I ran towards my bike and sped off towards my apartment. Luckily traffic wasn't to bad and I finally made it home.

"Quorra I'm home. I brought some takeout food for dinner." I said.

Quorra came from the back room holding Marv.

"Sam, you're finally home. I missed you. Oh and I think I might have broken your toaster oven." Quorra said this with a sheepish smile.

"Oh don't worry about that, Quorra. I'll just get a new one. Hey how are you liking the real world?" I said.

"It's amazing. Though somethings are really confusing and hard to get used too." Quorra said.

"You'll get used to the routine in time. You've only been here less than a few days. Come on Quorra let's have some dinner I'm starving." I said as I took the food out of the bag.

Quorra and I sat down to eat, we had a view to the water front and the city.

"It's beautiful." Quorra said this in an awed voice.

"I'm glad you think so." I said.

Quorra and I talked for what seemed like more than an hour. We sat on the couch and relaxed and enjoyed our view of the city. A few moments later I saw a huge beam of light that was not there before. I got up and started walking towards the opening of the garage so I could get a closer look.

"What's wrong Sam?" Quorra said seeming confused.

I just stared ahead, I could then see a huge ship coming out of the beam of light. That's impossible, It looks exactly like the ship Clu had built. But that's crazy, Clu's ship was destroyed, and Clu was derezzed when dad reintegrated with him. I stared at the ship terrified, Quorra got up to stand beside me. Once she saw the ship she looked 10 times more horrified than I did.

"That's Clu's ship. No wait I can see two ships now." Quorra said.

"What the hell! That's impossible! How could have Clu even survived the reintegration?! Not to mention he now has more than one ship!" I said this in an outraged and terrified tone.


	2. My Arrival

Clu's POV

The user world will be mine! My ships finally finished entering the portal, I could see the user world. It was dark and I could see a city below us, the city glistened with lights kind of like the grid. I

could see a bright object in the sky, the thing that Loki called the moon. So it was nighttime right now I thought this to myself.

"Incredible! I finally made it to the user world!" I said gleefully.

Immediately I could see what seemed to be aerial vehicles that the users would use to attack or defend themselves.

"Is that the best the best the users can do? How pathetic." I said.

My rectifier released a pulse wave that shut the users technology down, The aircraft immediately dropped from the sky.

"Surrender we have this ship surrounded." I heard a voice say this.

"Oh please just try to attack me. I am Clu and I have come to perfect your world." I said this through the communication system on my ship.

"Open fire!" I heard the user say this from his plane.

I could hear the sound of several weapons being fired at once. My rectifier released another pulse ,the users weapons fell harmlessly to the ground. My ship fired at the users aerial crafts they dodged my attacks. I then sent out my own light jets to take them down. The light jets fired and took down all of their aerial vehicles.

I could hear the sounds of guns being fired. Programs and users alike were fighting and dying down below. My carriers appeared all over the world. Some country apparently tried a nuclear attack but of course that failed inevitably. One of my many armies invaded the streets of this particular city and I could see a battle going on down below. The users fought with tanks of their own but of course my tanks were more superior.

I smiled, those pathetic users actually think they can take on me?

"Send down more recognizers and tanks! Round up users so they can be rectified! I want no one to resist my rule!" I said this to one of my guards.

Loki walked up to me "Our conquest of Midgard is going well. Some of the weaker countries have already sworn eternal allegiance to us." Loki said.

"Good. Resistance is futile against our rule." I said.

I could see some users struggling against my guards. Some of the users tried to fight back while others panicked.

My guards took these users to the rectification area on the ship.

"The world is finally ours." I said.

"I know but there is also another weapon that the users posses. It's called the Teseract. It's a powerful energy source that could be of great use to us." Loki said.

"We'll retrieve that ourselves later. Right now we have to get the users to subjugate." I said.


	3. The mortal world

Loki's POV

We had finally entered the mortal world and there was no sign of Asgard interfering. Oh yes that's because the Biofrost was destroyed, I thought this to myself as I watched one of Clu's many armies invade the city.

"We've secured the city, Sir." I could hear one of Clu's guards say this.

"Good. I want all of the users rectified by the end of the milicycle." Clu said.

"So the city has been secured?" I asked.

Clu smiled. "Of course it has. Now time to send the rest of my ships to other cities. I want this world secured and under our control as soon as possible, Loki. Oh and that brother of yours has not interfered with our initiative." Clu said.

"I know, Clu. And that's a good thing that he hasn't came or interfered with our plans. Now lets remake this city into the capital of our new world." I said.

"You just read my mind, Loki." Clu said.

"Have all the citizens been removed from the city?" I asked.

"For the most part yes. They are all being rectified right now. Lets get started on redesigning the city." Clu said.

I could see some recognizers destroying buildings and replacing them with the same architecture that was seen on the grid.

This was to easy, I thought this to myself.

Our new city was being constructed right at this very moment. The mortal world was finally mine. I looked back down at the hanger I could see newly rectified mortals coming out from the rectification area. The users wore the attire that programs wore. Each of them had their own identity disk.

The rectification process was very simple we used the same code that was used to rectify programs just a modified version. We used a mind control spell so the mortals could easily be rectified. The combination of my magic and the code was enough to keep the mortals loyal but also keep their personality and most of their memories intact. The identity disk was used to supply this code.

"Your idea worked, Loki." Clu said.

"I know. Now these mortals only serve us." I said.

"Come on, Loki, lets go and explore the user world." Clu said gesturing for me to follow him.


	4. Imperfect world

Clu's POV

Loki and I landed in the city below. My Throne ship docked near what Loki said was something called school, like I have any idea what that is.

I got off my ship and began looking around. I came up to some sort of biological life form that neither moved or had eyes and ears.

"That's a flower, Clu. It's nothing impressive." Loki said from behind me.

"It's incredible I've never seen anything like it." I said in awe.

"Yeah I'm sure you haven't, Clu." Loki said seeming really bored.

We continued walking the streets of the user world. It was so imperfect yet so fascinating and new to me. I could see a few of my guards struggling to keep some users contained. I walked over.

"Greetings users. I am Clu and this is Loki. We are your new leaders. Prepare to be rectified." I said.

One user spoke up. "You two are behind the attack on our world?!"

"Why does that surprise you, user? I've come to perfect your world." I said.

"That's impossible perfection is unobtainable." The user said.

"Well it's to bad that you think that. Once you're rectified then you'll see it our way." I said.

"Someone's going to stop you!" The user yelled.

I cocked my head and then crossed my arms. "Yeah sure. I have no disadvantages. Welcome to the new age! The age of Perfection!" I said this as Loki and I walked away from the crowd of hostages.

"Get these hostages to the carrier ship now!" I said this to one of my guards.

"I told you mortals had strong wills." Loki said seeming annoyed.

"And you were right, but that's why we created the rectification process." I said.

Loki and I continued exploring. The users had four wheeled vehicles parked almost everywhere. The design wasn't very impressive or promising.


	5. Surviving the Invasion

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quorra and I ran as fast as we could as soon as we saw the ships. I was out of breath once we reached a safe area.

"Do you think we'll be safe?" Quorra asked.

"I don't know. As long as we don't get caught then we might be fine." I said.

The world has suddenly become more dangerous, I thought this to myself.

"Clu's probably not going to show mercy." I said this out loud.

"No he's not. I still can't believe he made it to the user world. Your father was trying to prevent this from happening." Quorra said.

"I know but it looks like it didn't work. The military will fight back against Clu. We don't go down without a fight." I said.

Quorra just nodded. We continued down this vacant part of the city. Quorra and I peered around the corner of a building to make sure no one was around. I heard foot steps behind us.

"Finally more survivors." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked the young man who only looked about 21 years old.

"My name is Jared and I lost my family in this invasion. Who are you and fo you know what's going on?" Jared asked.

Jared had brown hair that slightly fell over his eyes and brown eyes eyes, his face was angular and tough looking.

"Yes I do. The "invaders" as you would call them came from a place called the grid. Their leader's name is Clu." I said.

"So are they aliens or something?" Jared asked with a raised eye brow.

I shook my head. "No they're programs. The one that launched the invasion was supposed to be dead." I said.

"Programs? So this Clu guy came from another world? And how do you know so much about this stuff?" Jared asked.

"Clu came from another world and he's fixated on perfection. I know a lot about this because I've been to the grid myself." I said.

Jared looked at me skeptically. "That's a little hard to believe." Jared said.

"Well believe it. Things are going to get a lot weirder. Are their any more survivors?" I asked.

"Not that I know of but we should look for more." Jared said.

I nodded. "Yeah man you're right."

I said. Jared, Quorra and I began searching for more survivors.

About an hour later we came across another group of survivors. They all had a weapon of some sort.

"More survivors." One of the men said.

They came and greeted us.

"Do you guys know any safer areas?" A man asked me.

"No. But we need to get out of the city." I said.

"And go where?" The man asked. "These invaders have things under high surveillance. It's better to hide out for now."

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"We fought back." The man said.

"Ian, we should get moving. I just saw the lights of one of those arch shaped vehicles. Wouldn't want to run into those would we?" Another man said.

"You're right, Tobias. We should get moving." Tobias nodded in response.

Tobias and Ian were both fairly tall and muscular. Tobias had brown hair while Ian had golden blond hair that fell in short curls.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to get caught by a recognizer." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"How do you know the name of the vehicle?" Ian asked.

"Because I've been to the place where the "invaders" came from." I said.

"Yeah sure you have, but while we're on the subject tell us more about what you know." Ian said.

"They come from a world called the grid. Their leader's name is Clu a program fixated on perfection. They have highly advanced technology. Clu's merciless and will stop at nothing until the world is his." I said.

"Yeah we've noticed that he's merciless. The recognizers came and took almost everyone hostage." Ian said


	6. SHEILD Headquarters

"Sir almost every major city is being invaded. What should we do?" Agent Barton asked.

"I want you to send every jet and soldier we have to go and defend our country. Get me the world security council, I need to talk to them." Nick Fury said.

The world security council appeared on a large screen.

"The world is at war with an unknown invader." One of the council members said.

"I know and I am prepared to do something about it. We need every major country fighting back and doing what they can to keep the enemy at bay." Nick Fury said.

"Is the Teseract secured?" One of the council members asked.

"Yes the Teseract is fine. Should we relocate it?" Nick Fury asked.

"No keep it where it is for now." A council member said.

"Should we assemble our team?" Nick Fury asked.

"No. how would they be able to handle a world wide threat?" A council member asked. The council member continued speaking. "Maybe we could reason with the enemy."

"I highly doubt that the enemy would listen to reason. But we need a response team." Nick Fury said.

"You are not authorized to put together this team." A council member said.

"I didn't ask your permission." Nick Fury said.


	7. The Tesseract

I finally got around to updating my story. The chapter is exceptionally longer than most I write so enjoy

Clu's POV

"How's our invasion going?" I asked one of my guards.

"Er not so good right now, sir. The users are resisting. They brought on an army of their own. The users, they're working together." The guard said.

I frowned. "Do not worry I'll take care of that." I said this to the guard.

"So where can we get this so called Tesseract?" I asked Loki.

"Shield Headquarters. In New Mexico. That's where we'll find the Tesseract." Loki said.

"Set a course for New Mexico!" I told one of my guards.

"Right away sir." The guard said.

"Who will be guarding the city?" Loki asked.

"Oh don't worry about that." I said.

My ship began heading towards New Mexico. We reached this so called state in less than a few hours. The sky began to slowly brighten.

"It looks like the sun's coming up." Loki said.

The sun? I've heard about the sun but have never seen it. I thought this to myself as I saw the sky brighten up. Revealing a desolate and dry landscape. I shielded my eyes away from the blinding light that the sun produced.

"It's so bright." I mumbled this to myself.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the sun's light.

"A new day has begun." Loki said.

"Yes you were telling me that the sun came out during the day." I said.

I admired the brightness of the sun.

"Don't stare at the sun for to long or else you'll go blind, Clu." Loki said.

I nodded and quit staring directly at the sun. A huge structure appeared in front of us.

"That is Shield Headquarters." Loki said.

"Stop the ship." I told this to one of my sentries.

The ship slowly came to a halt.

"Send down a few recognizers to scope out the area." I said.

"Right away sir." The sentry said.

One of the users fired a missile at my ship but of course the weapon did no damage. I could hear the explosion of the missile. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, Loki, lets head to the throne ship. Lets get this Tesseract." I said.

My Throne ship descended towards the ground. The users of course sent out a few of their jets to attack me. The jet fired at my ship but missed. I scowled in annoyance as I watched the jet try to take another shot.

Two of my black guards had already boarded light jets and took out the user's jet. The jet spiraled to the ground as it got hit by gunfire and we landed the ship near the headquarters.

"Huh where did the users go?" I asked.

"Who knows. Come on let's head inside." Loki said.

I brought a few of my tanks just in case the users became hostile. What we didn't notice was a shield agent aiming at us with his bow and arrow. To my surprise one of the tanks exploded when the arrow landed and hit it.

"What was that?!" I asked surprised.

"I have no idea. Possibly a shield agent?" Loki said.

"Fire the tanks!" I told this to my guard.

My tanks fired and blasted a hole through their little fortress. We then entered the base. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by users possessing guns.

"We have you surrounded. Surrender!" Said one of the users.

Is this user trying to boss me around? I chuckled darkly to myself.

"Are you really telling me to surrender?" I asked smugly.

I grabbed my disk from my back and then threw my disk, it hit and killed at least seven of their men. My disk returned to me.

The users began firing their guns. It hit a few of my guards but they were barely affected by the attack.

My guards threw their identity disk and killed some of the users during the battle. I threw my disk, the disk hit the user and he slumped to to the ground scarlet red liquid was seeping out from his wound.

"Do you know exactly where they're keeping the Tesseract?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It's in the lower levels of this base. Lets go while the agents are distracted." Loki said.

Loki and I slipped away at the heat of the battle, Loki led me down a series of hallways and stairs.

"We haven't run into any shield agents." I said.

"I know because I'm taking you down the emergency exit. Nobody guards or uses the emergency exit or at least that's what I observed." Loki said.

I could see Loki taking out his scepter so I decided it would be best if I took out my disk too. Loki kicked down the door, every user in the room turned around to look at us.

The agents in the room lifted their guns ready to shoot.

Loki looked around the room, we then spotted the Tesseract.

"Sir please put down the spear." Said the man with an eye patch.

I looked down at Loki's scepter; Loki raised his scepter and fired.

The users began firing back, I blocked the bullets using my disk.

Loki shot daggers from his hand and it hit the users.

Loki spoke once the shield agents where out of our way. "Hello mortals. I am Loki of Asguard and this is Clu. We've come to conquer your world."

"Loki brother of Thor." One of the men said.

"This doesn't have to get any worse." The man with the eyepatch said.

"Of course it does we've come to far for anything else." I said.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Said the man with the eyepatch.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said.

"Are you planning to step on us?" The man asked.

"Are you kidding me? we've already stepped on you and your pathetic and imperfect world." I said.

"We come with glad tidings of a world made free and imperfect." Loki said.

"Free from what?" Asked the man with the eyepatch.

"You users will subjugate and be rectified. Once you accept that in your heart." I said.

I could see Loki put his scepter up to a shield agent. The shield agent became immediately rectified by Loki's mind control spell.

"You will know peace." Loki added to finish my last sentence.

"Yeah, you say say peace I kind of think you mean the other thing." The man with the eyepatch said.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." Said the newly rectified shield agent.

"Is he now?" Loki said.

The shield agent that was apparently called agent Barton shot director Fury in the arm.

I walked over and grabbed the Tesseract. The cube glowed in my hands, I could feel power coming off the cube. I smiled and stared at the cube in awe.

"I have the Tesseract, Loki." I said.

"Good. Lets get out of here." Loki said.

Loki, Agent Barton and I walked out of the lab and back up to the main levels of the base.

Back in the lab...

"Sir, the Tesseract is with a hostile force. What do we do?" Agent Coulson said.

"We get ready. The war has begun. Loki and Clu have already started their invasion and conquest of earth." Nick Fury said

"Is Director Fury a threat?" I asked Agent Barton.

"No not to you, sir. But he is assembling a team." Agent Barton said.

"What kind of team?" Loki asked curiously.

"The Avengers. They're more of a threat to themselves than to us so no need to get caught up in this matter, sir. But if Fury can put them on the right track they could throw some noise our way. If I could be of any assistance to you than just say the word." Agent Barton said.

"Actually you can be of assistance to us. I want you to lead my portion of the army. Be their general and commanding officer." I said.

"Yes of course, sir. But I'd still be on high guard just in case Director Fury decides to fight back and resist." Agent Barton said.

"I want you to tell us every thing you know about this team of his. I shall test their metal if they ever try to even challenge us." Loki said.

Agent Barton gave a stern nod. "It would be my genuine pleasure to tell you about the Avengers initiative." Agent Barton said.

"Are you really going to fight these so called Avengers?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fight them but if they do challenge us then I will not hesitate to attack and kill them." Loki said.

"Why not just rectify them if they pose a threat." I suggested.

"If they prove to be useful to us then I'll consider rectifying them but if not then I will kill them on the spot." Loki said menacingly.

"It's a risk." Agent Barton said.

"Oh yes." Loki said with a devious smile.

"A risk we're willing to take." I said.

"You two are worthy opponents and rulers." Agent Barton said.

"You admire Fury, is that not true?" Loki said.

"He's got a clear line of sight." Agent Barton.

"Oh really? Is that why you failed to kill him?" Loki asked with a scoff.

"It might be. I was disoriented and I'm not at my best with a gun." Agent Barton said.

"Then what is your strong suit?" I asked.

"I'm at my best with a bow and arrow, sir." Agent Barton said.

"Then we shall get you one, general Barton." I said.

"That would be much appreciated, sir." Agent Barton said.

"Take us back the capital." I said this to the pilot of my ship.

"Right away, sir." The pilot said.


	8. Going on a Raid

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Loki and Clu have gone off to get the Tesseract...

"Hey look! The ship's leaving!" Ian said.

I walked over to see what all the commotion was about, Ian was right Clu's ship was leaving.

"Come on now's our chance to get supplies." Ian said this to me.

"Yeah let's go on a raid." I said.

"I'll come with you guys." Tobias said.

"Can I come to?" Jared asked.

"No you'll stay here." I said.

Jared frowned. "Fine." Is all he said in response.

"Hey and while we're gone try not to get caught. Be smart Jared, we're counting on you." I said.

Ian, Tobias and I began searching for a grocery store.

"Get back." I told them.

A few seconds later we could see a recognizer patrolling the streets.

"Good call." Ian said.

"Yeah if you hadn't held us back we would have gotten caught for sure." Tobias added.

Once the recognizer was done patrolling the street and out of sight we continued our mission to get supplies. We came across an abandoned grocery store.

"Finally a place that isn't being guarded by sentries." I said.

We carefully made our way into the store.

"Grab anything that's essential to our survival." Ian said.

Tobias and I nodded. We used backpacks to stuff food and other essential items into it.

"Come on let's get out of here." Tobias said.

We quickly ran out of the grocery store. I heard the ominous sound of a recognizer. Holy crap we're going to get caught, I thought this to myself as I saw the recognizer's menacing shape. I could see the recognizer a few blocks away.

"Run!" I told this to Ian and Tobias.

They both saw the recognizer, looks of horror appeared on their faces. We bolted as fast as we could away from where we saw the recognizer.

"Do you think it saw us?" Tobias asked.

"No I don't think so. If it did see us the recognizer would be pursuing us right now." I said.

We quickly and carefully made our way back to where Jared and the others where hiding out. I was out of breath once we got to our hideout.

"Thank god. You guys made it out alive." Jared said this seeming relieved.

"We got food and supplies." Ian said.

"Great!" Jared said.

I looked up at the sky and I could see Clu's ship returning.

"Speak of the devil." I said this to myself as I saw the ship returning to its rightful place above the city.

"Oh god. Here comes trouble. Damn ,CLU, I absolutely despise that bastard." Ian growled this, once he saw Clu's ship.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::


	9. Kevin Flynn

Flynn's POV

Clu and Loki have entered the real world...

I was still in my cell as I witnessed Clu and Loki enter my world.

"He actually did it." I said this to myself as I saw the city appear.

Clu's invasion has begun.

How could I have let this happen? I should have stopped Clu before any of this happened. Oh my god what about Sam and Quorra? No Sam would protect Quorra. They would escape.

I could see Clu walk up to my cell. "How does it feel to lose, Flynn?" Clu asked with a smug smile.

"You might have won the battle, Clu. But you haven't won the war." I said defiantly.

"You actually think I'm going to lose? You have to much hope, Flynn. I would have thought that you would have lost hope when you were banished to the Outlands for what more than 20,800 cycles." Clu said.

"I'm human, Clu. I never give up hope." I said.

Clu put his hands behind his back. "That will change once earth is mine. You'll have to excuse me I have more important things to attend too." Clu said walking away.

I need to escape, but how? I can't just waltz out of my cell and into Clu's main command ship without being noticed. Maybe if there was someway I could contact Sam then I might have a chance of escaping this hellish prison.

I paced back and forth for what seemed like hours thinking of escape plans.

"By the gods could you stop that infernal pacing?!" Loki said as he stood up from where he was sitting. He looked so fed up and pissed off at me.

I continued pacing just to annoy Loki.

Loki scowled at me.

I could see Clu walk up to Loki. "So where can we get this so called Tesseract?" Clu asked Loki this.

"Shield Headquarters. In New Mexico. That's where we'll find the Tesseract." Loki said.

"Set a course for New Mexico!" I heard Clu say this to one of his guards.

"Right away sir." The guard said.

I could suddenly feel the ship moving.

The Tesseract? What's so important about the Tesseract? Why would Clu be so interested in getting it?

From my prison cell I could faintly see the sun coming up.

"I haven't seen the sun come up for more than 20 years." I said this to myself watching as the sun came up.

I looked around the room, Clu and Loki were no longer in it.

A few hours later Clu, Loki and another man that looked like he belonged to a government organization returned to the ship with what I assumed

was the Tesseract. And the ship began heading back towards Los Angels


	10. Unlimited Power

Loki's POV

Luckily Clu and I managed to slip out of Shield Headquarters undetected. Pathetic mortals, they couldn't defeat us even if they tried. I couldn't help but stare at the Tesseract, which Clu was holding.

That annoyed me to a great extent. I wanted to have the Tesseract for myself but I needed Clu's army.

We boarded the carrier ship and headed back towards L.A. Our new city was still being constructed. Most of the buildings were still incomplete and I could see recognizers patrolling the streets below.

"Clu, would you like me to show you how to use the Tesseract?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, that would be appropriate." Clu said.

Perfect, things went better than I expected. I held my hand out gesturing for Clu to hand over the Tesseract, Clu hesitantly handed me the cube.

"The Tesseract is an energy source. It could be used to power our ships and cities, and create powerful magic based weapons." I said thoughtfully.

"Huh? it's an energy source? A powerful energy source? Interesting...so we can use the Tesseract's energy to create new weapons?" Clu asked.

"Of course we can use the Tesseracts energy for technology such as weapons. That was one of the main reasons we went to go get it ourselves. With the Tesseract we now have an even bigger advantage against the mortals." I said with a smirk as I stared at he cube.

Clu nodded. "So how do we use it?" Clu asked.

"I can use my magic to hook it up to this ship. Once it's hooked up we can "harvest" the cube's energy for weapons and to power your other ships and our cities." I said.

"Very well then. Use your magic to hook up the Tesseract to my ship." Clu said waiting for me to proceed.

I then set the cube down on a pedestal. I used a powerful spell to bind the cube to the ship. After I finished the spell the Tesseract released an energy pulse that sent me flying backwards.

"I was not expecting that." I mumbled this to myself as I got up slowly.

Clu looked a bit shocked when the Tesseract released the pulse.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Clu asked looking at the cube, seeming a bit doubtful about using it.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine the cube was just reacting to the spell. No need to be so paranoid. You can sleep soundly tonight. " I said.

"What? But I don't have to go into sleep mode until a while from now." Clu said not understanding what I meant.

"It was an expression no need to take it so seriously, Clu. Now we have unlimited energy." I said.


	11. Exploring

Clu's POV

My ship now had unlimited power. I liked the sound of that.

"Thank you for upgrading my ship." I said.

"It was my genuine pleasure. Anything that will help us win the war is essential to us." Loki said.

The Tesseract was now ours and solely ours, I could feel the cube's power coursing through my circuits.

"Come on Loki lets continue exploring the city. But this time lets ride by light jet instead of taking the Throne Ship." I said.

"Why are we going to ride by light jet?" Loki asked not seeing the purpose of taking the jets.

"For the thrill, Loki." I said matter of factually.

Loki looked at me skeptically seeming like he didn't like me idea, I handed Loki a light jet baton.

"You can go first." Loki said taking a step back.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Watch and learn, Loki." I said this smugly.

I took a running start so I could build up momentum, I jumped off the edge of my ship's hanger. I opened my light jet baton in mid air, the jet immediately rezzed around me. I sped off towards the city.

A few moments later I could see Loki's jet trailing behind me. The jet with green circuitry that was Loki's sped up to catch up with me. We descended towards ground level.

I rezzed my light jet back into a baton and Loki did the same.

"Well that was exhilarating." Loki said seeming a bit dazed by our ride.

"I know." Is all I said in response.

We continued walking the city streets.

I still didn't get the use for stores. "Why do users need stores?" I asked curiously.

"Er. Hmmm how do I explain this? Well users use stores to buy things such as clothes, food, technology, and so forth." Loki said.

I looked at Loki with a puzzled expression. "Users have to buy their clothes?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well yes that's how it works on earth. The humans use money to buy essential items like food and clothes. It's a trade system." Loki said.

"Huh? We never had to "buy" things such as clothes and other essential items on the grid. This is all so new." I said.

"I'd expect this to all be new to you." Loki said.

We continued walking the vacant street.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Ian I'm going to take a look around." I said.

"Ok just be careful." Ian said.

I walked away from our hideout and out onto the vacant city street. The city was so quite, I didn't hear the usual Los Angeles traffic. I could only hear the occasional sound of a recognizer or tank. Though I tried to keep my distance from those vehicles.

I then heard foot steps and voices.

I hid behind the building closest to me. I peered my head around the corner. My eyes widened once I saw who it was.

Oh my god it's Clu. If Clu's alive then dad must be alive too. What if Clu's keeping dad hostage? I thought this to myself as I saw him and another man walking and chatting across the street.

"When should we get started using the Tesseract's energy for weapons?" I heard Clu ask.

"Once we get back to the ship then we'll enhance our weapons with the Tesseract's energy." The man in the green circuitry light suit said.

He had a slight accent that I couldn't exactly make out, it could have been British but possibly not. The man with Clu was fairly tall, no actually he was a bit taller than Clu. I could kind of make out the man's features, he had narrow cheek bones, long black hair that came down to his shoulders and he was lanky unlike Clu who was buff under all that armor.

The Tesseract? What's the Tesseract? I thought this to myself.

Clu and the other man continued their conversation.

"Once the city is ready the newly rectified users will inhabit it. But first lets focus on using the Tesseract to our advantage. Is that not our first priority, Loki?" Clu said.

"Of course that's our main focus right now. I mean the world isn't exactly ours yet." Loki said.

Loki? Who's Loki? I thought this absently to myself.

Loki and Clu continued walking until they where out of my sight.

I immediately ran back to the others to tell them about what I had just witnessed.

Clu's POV: Loki and I continued exploring the city. I stopped dead in my tracks, I vaguely heard another persons foot steps.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Loki.

"Hear what?" Loki asked seeming confused as to what I was talking about.

"I heard foot steps. Do you think it could be a survivor?" I asked.

"Oh please, Clu. You're just being paranoid. If there were human survivors in this city I'm sure your guards would have already captured them." Loki said this trying to reassure me.

I wasn't satisfied with Loki's answer to my question.

"I know I heard someone else's foot steps. This area of the city is supposed to be vacant." I said.

"So what do you want to do? Follow them? Who ever it was is probably long gone by now." Loki said.

"Fine. I'll just send recognizers to search the area." I said dismissively. "Come on, Loki, lets go to another part of the city."

"Or maybe we should be focused on the conquest of earth." Loki said in response.

I sighed. "Alright fine. Then let's head back to the ship to see how our conquest of earth is going." I said this in an annoyed tone.

I wanted to focus on the invasion but I also wanted to explore the user world.

Loki and I sped off on our light jets towards the ship. The weather in this part of the user world was fairly nice, it was a great day to fly. We landed in the large hanger and turned our light jets back into batons.


	13. Chapter 13

Shield

/

It has been exactly 5 hours since Loki and Clu have taken the Tesseract. The world is at war...

"Sir I've sent shield agents around the world to search for the members of your team." Agent Maria Hill said.

"Good." Nick Fury said.

"How will this team of yours make any difference? It's a world wide threat sir." Maria said.

"I'm aware of that but we need a response team. A group of remarkable people that would keep the enemy at bay." Nick Fury said.

"So you want me to go and get Dr. Banner?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. That's an order, agent. The Tesseract's gone and so is agent Barton." Agent Coulson said.

"What?! The Tesseract's gone and Clint's gone too?" Natasha asked surprised.

"He was captured when the enemy stole the Tesseract." Agent Coulson said.

"So where exactly is Dr. Banner?" Natasha asked.

"He's in India. We've already prepared your flight." Agent Coulson said.

Location: India

Natasha walked into the room where Dr. Banner was staying.

"Dr. Banner I need to speak with you." Natasha said.

Bruce stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Natasha was standing. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'm a little busy right now but why exactly do you need to speak with me?" Bruce asked.

"I'm agent Romanoff from Shield. I came to you because recently a very powerful and important artifact was stolen. It's called the Tesseract. It has a really weak gamma signal and we were hoping you could trace it." Natasha said.

Natasha showed Bruce the picture of the Tesseract. "Are you aware of the invaders?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I actually am. Are they the ones who stole the Tesseract?" Bruce said.

"Yes their leaders came to shield headquarters and stole it themselves." Natasha said.

"Are you sure that's the only thing shield wants me for, just to trace the gamma signal for the Tesseract?" Bruce asked.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. Yes we just need you to find the Tesseract." Natasha said.

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce said this as he slammed his hand against the table.

Natasha took out her gun.

"Natasha I was just kidding. So you could put the gun down now and the other guy won't make a mess of things." Bruce said.

Natasha lowered her gun and tried to recompose herself.

"Very well, if you would just come with me we will be escorted to shield headquarters." Natasha said with a slightly shaky voice.

Location: New York

Place: Stark Tower

Tony walked into his tower, he was in an exceptionally good mood right now.

"Stark Tower is now the leading producer in clean energy!" Tony said proudly.

"Are you sure it will work?" Pepper asked.

"Of course it will work. I put the device there myself. I did the heavy lifting. Meaning I lifted the heavy things." Tony said.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like a Christmas tree but with more me." Tony said.

"Sir agent Coulson from shield is on the line." Jarvis said.

"I'm kind of having a moment. Tell him I'm busy." Tony said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. My system is being over written." Jarvis said.

Tony's phone began ringing.

"You might want to answer that." Pepper said.

Tony sighed in annoyance and then answered his phone. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark..."

Tony heard the elevator open, Agent Coulson walked out.

"Security breach." Tony said.

"Phil how nice to see you." Pepper said.

"I'm pretty sure his first name is agent." Tony said.

"I need to speak with you." Agent Coulson said.

"Consulting hours are on Tuesdays and Thursdays between 8am and 6pm." Tony said.

"This isn't a consultation. I'm here to talk to you about the avengers initiative." Agent Coulson said.

"I thought the avengers initiative was scrapped. Plus I don't even qualify because I'm what self absorbed, self obsessed, and don't play well with others?" Tony said.

"I'm here to talk to you because a powerful energy source called the Tesseract was recently stolen." Agent Coulson said. Agent Coulson proceeded to hand Tony information about the Tesseract.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said.

"Well I do so let's trade." Pepper said.

Pepper handed Phil her wine glass and took the information, that was then handed to Tony.

"I should be leaving now." Agent Coulson said.

Tony ignored him and opened up the data file for the Tesseract. File information: Tesseract stolen approximately 8 hours ago. Stolen by a hostile force: Clu & Loki leaders of the invasion. Tony saw the picture of the Tesseract, a bright and illuminated blue cube. The cameras in shield headquarters picked up pictures of Loki and Clu. Tony began looking at these pictures, Clu looked about 29 and appeared to be wearing some sort of illuminated suit, Loki looked about 30 in age and was wearing a suit just like Clu's. Tony studied these pictures for a few more minutes.

"Hey, I'm going to take the jet to D.C." Pepper said.

"What? You're leaving? Can't you stay?" Tony asked.

"I'm taking the jet plus you have homework, a lot of homework." Pepper said.

Location: New York

Nick Fury walked into the gym were he saw Steve Rogers punching a punching bag. The bag finally gave and fell to the ground.

"Captain." Director Fury said.

"Director Fury are you here to try to get me back into the world?" Steve asked.

"No actually we're trying to save it. The Tesseract was recently stolen from us." Nick Fury said.

"Hydras secret weapon. Who stole it from you?" Steve said.

"It was stolen by Clu and Loki, they're not from around here. The world has gotten a whole lot stranger than you already know. There's a lot that we need to bring you up to speed on. " Nick Fury said.

"At this point I highly doubt anything would surprise me." Steve said.

"I betcha ten bucks that says you're wrong. There is a debriefing packet about the Tesseract back in your apartment. Is there anything you could tell us about the Tesseract that we have to know now?" Nick Fury said.

"Yeah you should have left it in the ocean." Steve said walking out of the gym.

/


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ian, I saw Clu." I said this with a panting breath.

"You saw Clu out in the open? With no guards? Did you attack him or at least attempt to?" Ian asked.

"No I wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Clu without a weapon not to mention that he was with someone else so it would have been two against one." I said.

"Oh so why are you telling me this?" Ian said this seeming annoyed

"I'm telling you this because I think my dad might be alive and he could help us! He knows Clu's weaknesses. But I need your help to go and rescue him." I said.

"You want me and my friends to go and help you rescue your dad which you think but are not certain that he is alive? How is that supposed to work? What if he isn't alive and we go for nothing?" Ian asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, Ian, I really need your help. I can't do this alone. What we need to do is sneak into Clu's command ship." I said.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know how risky that is? The area near the command ship is teaming with recognizers and sentries!" Ian said, his voice escalating.

"Don't worry I know a few back ways that we could use." I said.

Ian shook his head. "I'm so against this plan but if your dad could help us defeat Clu then it's worth the risk." Ian said.

"Ok good. We'll leave when it gets dark." I said walking away from where Ian stood.

"Quorra we're going to go rescue my dad." I said.

"Really?! You know where he is?" Quorra asked excitedly.

"Well yeah I assume that Clu's possibly keeping him somewhere in his command ship." I said.

"When are we leaving?" Quorra asked.

"We're going to leave when it gets dark." I said.

"Ok!" Quorra said.

"Ian, is everyone aware of the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah. I already told Jared and Tobias about our plan." Ian said.

"Did they agree with it?" I asked.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yeah they'll be coming along too." Ian said.

"Ok good. Oh and I'm bringing Quorra along too." I said.

"Your bringing Quorra along? No offense dude but she's a bit odd." Ian said this with a chuckle.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" I said.

He laughed half heartedly "I was just kidding." Ian said.

I glared at Ian.

"Ok maybe I wasn't exactly kidding but relax, Sam." Ian said. I rolled my eyes at Ian.

The sun began to set and in a matter of minutes the sky was a dark blue and then a sark black.

"Ok now lets get going." I said.

"I still don't like this plan." Ian said.

"Oh get over it, Ian. Why is someone a little scared?" I teased.

"No. I just don't want to be captured by one of Clu's blasted sentries." Ian said.

"Oh come on Ian this might be a little fun! It feels like we're in one of those Sci-Fi movies." Tobias said.

"Yeah it does except we actually have the risk of getting caught and not to mention this is not a movie!" Ian said. Everyone just stared at Ian.

"Ok from now on everyone has to be quiet." I said.

Everyone just nodded in response. We quietly and quickly ran towards the more heavily guarded areas of the city. Each of us brought our own weapon just in case we ran into trouble. We ran across a vacant parking lot. I heard the sound of foot steps and then saw the bright luminescence of a sentries's suit.

"Resist!" Ian yelled as we attacked the three sentries that were cornering us.

I swung my blade in the direction of the sentry, the sentry dodged the attack and took out his disk. The disk faintly sliced my arm. Quorra then helped me by round house kicking the sentry in the face.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem Sam Flynn." Quorra said this with a smile.

"A little help here!" Ian yelled as he tried to hold off another sentry.

Quorra and I went to go help Ian, the three of us together overpowered the sentry. Jared and Tobias were holding off a sentry of their own, they then beat the sentry. All of us were panting after our confrontation with the sentries.

"You said this route was safe." Ian said, glaring at me.

"I had a hunch that we might run into a sentry or two." I said.

"Yet you still made us go?" Ian said this as he scowled at me.

"We're safe now. Come on we're wasting time. We need to be back from Clu's command ship by the time the sun rises." I said. We continued walking the dangerous route towards the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki's POV

I walked up to Flynn's cell while Clu was busy.

"Hello Flynn." I said with a unkind smile.

"Loki, what do you want?" Flynn asked with a hateful expression.

I then opened Flynn's cell and entered, the cell closed behind me once I entered.

I took out my disk poised to strike. "Clu should have killed you when he had the chance. Why he kept you alive is beyond me. I've come here to finish the job Clu was to weak to do." I spat these words at Flynn.

I could see Flynn try to reach for a disk of his own.

I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong Flynn? Let me guess you can't find your disk? How convenient." I said mockingly.

I slashed Flynn on the arm with my disk. He cried out in pain. Blood was already starting to stain his light suit in the area where I had cut him.

"Loki? What are you doing?!" I heard a voice say this from outside the cell.

I turned around only to find Clu looking completely baffled at what had just occurred.

I slightly chuckled. "I can explain, Clu. This is not what it looks like." I said, trying my best to cover up what had just happened.

"You tried to kill Flynn didn't you?! I told you to wait! Now's not the time, Loki!" Clu said angrily, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"It had to be done! You should have let me finish my job! Now that mortal fool is still alive!" I countered back in response as I pointed at Flynn.

"I know that, but not yet, Loki." Clu said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes at Clu and then gave him a icy glare. "Whatever, Clu. Just don't complain to me when Flynn messes with your supposedly perfect plans." I said this, storming out of Flynn's cell.

Why can't he just do away with Flynn? I mean it's not that hard. What's the point in keeping Flynn alive anyways? I scowled as I thought of this. I'll kill Flynn when I get the chance wether Clu likes it or not. I sat on the bridge of the ship and looked at the newly constructed parts of the city. I looked up at the sky, I could see clouds rolling in.

"A storms coming." I heard Clu say this from behind me.

I slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. "What do you want, Clu?" I asked with a sneer.

"Why were you trying to kill Flynn?" Clu asked curiously as he sat down next to me.

"Isn't he a threat to our plan? What's the point in keeping him alive?" I asked.

Clu sighed. "Flynn still has valuable information. I'm trying to keep him alive so we can know everything we need to know about this world. Once we get all the information we need then we'll rectify him." Clu said.

"Why not rectify him now, Clu?! He'll be loyal if he's rectified." I said.

"For personal reasons, Loki." Clu said.

"You always say that. Just tell me the real reason, Clu." I said.

Clu ran his hands through his hair. "He's my creator, Loki. It's not exactly easy for me to kill him or harm him. The first time when I tried to enter the user world we were by the portal, I had my disk in my hand ready to strike Flynn. I had a chance to kill him right then and right there but I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't kill Flynn, that was my downfall. Just for letting him live. He destroyed my ship. His son and the last surviving ISO escaped into the user world. If I recall correctly but I don't remember much." Clu said as he furrowed his eyebrows seeming like he was trying to remember or recall something.

I looked down at the ground after I heard Clu's reason for not killing Flynn. "Oh." Is all I said in response.

Clu shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. You didn't know Flynn the way I did but I still hate him. I can't argue with that." Clu said


	16. Chapter 16

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There it is." I said this as I saw the command ship.

"Clu's command ship." Ian said this in awe.

"It's huge." Tobias added.

"Come on now's our chance to get into the ship." I said.

I could see a recognizer docked a few blocks away. To our luck the recognizer wasn't being guarded.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Ian asked.

"No not really but I guess now's the time to learn." I said.

"I know how to drive a recognizer!" Quorra said.

"You know how to drive a recognizer?" Ian said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah I've driven a recognizer a few times when I was on the grid." Quorra said.

"Wait she was on the grid? Is she a program?" Ian asked hatefully.

I sighed. "Yes, Ian, she's a program but a different kind of program. She's an ISO. The last surviving ISO." I said.

"An ISO? Wait so we've been working with a program this whole time?" Ian asked.

"Does it really matter, Ian?" I said.

"She's one of them, Sam! She's the enemy! One of the invaders!" Ian said.

"No she's not! Quorra is nothing like Clu! Quorra is not the enemy, Ian! Clu is!" I said in an outraged voice.

"Uh guys maybe we should get moving." Jared said.

"Not now Jared!" Ian and I yelled this at the same time.

"Jeez, no need to yell." Jared said.

"You're impossible, Sam." Ian said.

"Not all programs are evil, Ian." I said.

"Yeah right. Let's just get this mission over with." Ian said.

We all boarded the recognizer. Quorra took the wheel and began taking us towards Clu's command ship.

"The last time I was in a recognizer I was a hostage." I said. "I remember that, Sam. Clu's sentries had captured you and were taking you to the games." Quorra said.

"Yeah those were rough times." I said.

"Wow this is so cool." Tobias said looking out the recognizer's main window.

"I wish we had technology like this on earth." Jared said.

"It is pretty cool." I said. Tobias and Jared just nodded.

The recognizer neared Clu's command ship, we landed in the huge hanger of the ship.

"Mother of god. This is one hell of a warship. Ian said.

"Yeah this is definitely the biggest warship I've ever seen." I said.

"What I wouldn't give to own one of these." Tobias added as he looked around the huge hanger of the ship.

"Where are all the sentries?" Jared asked.

"Probably down in the city." I said.

"So the ship's not being guarded?" Ian asked.

"I'm sure it is. But I'm guessing the ship's more heavily guarded areas is where Clu would be staying." I said.

"Which would be?" Ian asked.

"The Throne ship or at the hub of this ship." I said. "That's where we'll find Clu and where he'll be keeping my dad hostage."

"So how are we supposed to get into the Throne ship if it's heavily guarded?" Ian asked.

"I'd like to know that too." Tobias said.

"We'll fight our way in if that's what it takes. Come on let's complete our mission. Rebellion is a necessity against Clu." I said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	17. Chapter 17

Clu's POV

I heard lightning crackle in the sky.

"Huh it usually doesn't rain here." Loki said staring up at the sky which was now dark and stormy.

"How long have you been on earth, Loki?" I asked.

"Hmm, about six months before I entered the grid." Loki said.

I could hear rain pouring outside. The lightning sounded louder.

Loki jumped at the sound.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of a little lightning?" I said this in a mocking tone, I chuckled slightly.

"No I'm not afraid of lightning I'm just not overly fond of what follows." Loki said.

I raised both of my eyebrows and my eyes slightly widened. "What exactly follows?" I asked.

"It's just a guess but I think my brother might of found me." Loki said seeming a bit annoyed.

"Oh well that's just wonderful." I said sarcastically knowing that Loki despised his brother.

"Sir, an unauthorized recognizer has just landed on the ship." My one of guards said running up to Loki and I.

"What do you mean by an unauthorized recognizer?" I asked.

"Sir, it wasn't authorized by you to come in." The guard said.

"What? I thought the hanger was being guarded." I said.

"Apparently not, sir." The guard said.

"Idiot! Well don't just stand there! Be useful and send some sentries to catch whoever comes out of that recognizer!" I said.

"Who could have gotten on the ship?" Loki asked.

"Probably some rebellious User scum. No one just enters my ship without being authorized or caught." I said. My jaw was tightly clenched.

The lightning sounded louder and closer. Loki just looked in the direction where the sound was coming from, he looked slightly scared. I could faintly see a figure come out from the sky.

"What the!" I said this as the figure landed about 20 yards away from where Loki and I stood.

Loki just looked wide eyed at me and then turned to face the man who had just entered our ship.

"Who is that?" I asked Loki this in a hushed tone.

"That would be my brother, I mean Thor." Loki said.

"Loki." Thor said as he approached us.

I took out my disk "Stand back." I said with hostility in my voice. My eyes narrowed at Loki's brother.

"You stay out of this!" Thor said as he pointed his finger at me.

"You never tell me what to do!" I said throwing my disk at Thor.

Thor used his hammer to block my disk. Before I could react Thor's hammer hit me. I cried out in pain as I was flung 50 meters away from where Loki and Thor where standing. I slammed against the nearest wall. I felt disoriented and in a few seconds I passed out from the blow.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki's POV

"How nice to see you brother." I said with a fake sense of happiness in my voice.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Now isn't this an interesting turn of events? Did you really have to hit Clu with your hammer?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back as I circled Thor.

"It had to be done. That guy was getting on my nerves." Thor said.

"Why are you here, Thor?" I asked, turning around to face Thor.

"I've come to take you home." Thor said.

I scowled at Thor and then shook my head. "And what if I say no?" I asked.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked. " So quick to change the subject, brother? Ha! Like I would ever tell you." I said.

"Why are you doing this, Loki?" Thor asked.

"I'm meant to be king and if I can't have Asgard then earth is the next best thing. Midgard is in the center of Yggdrasil so I now have the advantage over all the nine realms. I have an army. You couldn't possibly defeat me." I said.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under MY protection, Loki!" Thor said.

I cocked my head slightly to the side at Thor's answer "Oh please. You the protector of earth? Since when did YOU protect earth? I mean to rule these pathetic mortals. And why should I not?" I said.

"You think your self above them?" Thor asked.

"Well yes. What was your first clue?" I asked.

"You miss the truth of ruling brother. The throne would suit you ill." Thor said.

"I've seen the true meaning of power in my exile! With this army I will show you what true power is! The world will be perfect and mine!" I said ambitiously.

"Who showed you this power? Who created this army? Who controls who should be king?!" Thor asked.

"I AM A KING! This world is going to be mine whether you like it or not!" I said. I was starting to get annoyed with Thor.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream! You come home." Thor said.

"I don't have the Tesseract. I sent it off I know not where. Get out of my sight, Thor. You're obviously wasting my time." I said dismissively.

Thor picked up his hammer ready to strike me.

I dodged just in time. "How rude brother. You come into my ship without authorization. Then you try to attack me? Hasn't mother taught you anything about manners?" I said. A few tanks appeared behind me. "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me I have more important things to attend to." I said.

I then took out my scepter. My scepter zapped out a beam of light that engulfed Thor. I could see Thor trying to use his hammer to break the prison I had just created.

"What's wrong Thor? Let me guess, you can't break free from my prison? Do you like my new trick? I created an indestructible prison with the Tesseract's energy." I said.

Thor just looked at me with a hurt and hateful expression

I walked away from Thor's newly created prison. I then walked over to where Clu was passed out.

"By the gods you're heavy, Clu." I said as I tried to lift him.

I heaved a sigh. "Pick him up." I said this to three of Clu's guards.

"Right away sir." The guards said picking up Clu.

"Take him to the Throne ship." I said.

"Yes sir." The guards said walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We continued walking towards the Throne ship. There should be more guards. This is so odd. Not that I'm complaining. I thought this to myself as we walked around the command ship.

"Look out!" Quorra yelled as a bunch of black guards appeared.

"There's to many of them! What should we do?" Tobias asked.

"Fight back!" Ian yelled.

"Sam! Go! We'll hold them off!" Jared said.

"I can't just leave you guys!" I said.

"Just go ,Sam!" Jared yelled.

"Be strong, Jared! We'll come back for you!" I said. Quorra and I ran away from where the battle was taking place.

"I can't just leave them, Quorra." I said.

"It's what they wanted. We need to find your dad." Quorra said.

I nodded back in response. We ran towards the area where the Throne ship was docked.

"Stop." I said. Quorra and I hid behind a tank.

"Why Sam?" Quorra asked.

"That's why." I said this as I gestured to where Loki was.

"Who is that?" Quorra asked.

"That's Loki. I assume that he's working with Clu speaking that I saw him and Clu together in the city." I said.

"What should we do, Sam? Now that Loki's near the Throne ship?" Quorra asked.

"We could wait until he leaves." I said.

"Don't worry Sam Flynn. He's already leaving. See?" Quorra said pointing in Loki's direction.

Loki walked away from the Throne ship and back towards the main hanger.

I smiled. "That was lucky. Come on Quorra now's our chance." I said.

Quorra and I ran from behind the tank and towards the Throne ship.

"Halt users." Someone said. A program with bright red circuitry appeared in front of us.

"Rinzler." Quorra said.

The program tilted his head to the side. "You are not authorized." Rinzler said. Rinzler kicked Quorra to the side.

"Quorra!" I yelled.

"We've been expecting you Son of Flynn." Rinzler said.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

Rinzler tilted his head to the side and made a low and aggressive purring sound. "Clu's been expecting you and the ISO." Rinzler said.

Rinzler grabbed Quorra and I by the arm.

"I recognize you. You where from the games. I fought you in a disk battle." I said.

"Silence user." Rinzler hissed this at me. Rinzler led us towards the Throne ship.


	20. Chapter 20

Clu's POV

I got up hastily. I felt dizzy and my circuits flickered on and off.

"What happened?" I asked gruffly.

"You just passed out sir." One of my guards said matter of factually.

"Thank you for the answer." I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance. I stood up from my throne.

"Sir someone just entered the Throne ship." The guard said.

"Bring them over here." I said.

"I found the users." Rinzler said.

I turned around. "Good." I said.

"Clu! Where are you keeping my dad!?" Sam asked outraged to see me.

I smirked. "Sam I didn't expect to see you here so soon." I said.

Sam just glared at me.

"Oh and the other users that came with you, let's just say I repurposed them. They are now part of my army." I said.

"No. They couldn't have gotten caught. I promised Jared that I would come back for them." Sam said.

"It looks like you broke your promise. Tragic, is it not? How does it feel to have your world taken from you? You might have stopped me once but now you're nothing but a normal user." I said.

"I thought you were derezzed." Quorra said.

"You thought wrong. And why is that imperfect ISO not repurposed? Take her away!" I said this to my guards.

"Quorra! No!" Sam yelled. I could see Sam struggling against Rinzler's hold.

"Now it's just you and me." I told Sam, giving him an icy glare.

"How did you even make it out into the real world?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say I got a little help." I said.

"Loki helped you didn't he?" Sam asked coming to a sudden realization.

"Right again, man. Two for two. You're very quick to catch onto to things. I might actually have a use in keeping you alive. Are there any more users with you?" I said.

"No, it's just me." Sam said.

"I might as well throw you in the same cell that I have your dad in." I said. "Rinzler! Take him to Flynn's cell. Lock him up."

"Yes sir." Rinzler said.

I could see Rinzler take Sam to the prison cell. Now I have both Flynn's. lucky me.


	21. Chapter 21

Flynn's POV

I could here Clu's voice from the other room. Oh dear lord I just want to get out of this cell.

I could hear the sound of foot steps coming closer. The cell door opened and another person was thrown in.

"Let me out!" The other person yelled.

"Sam? Is that you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Dad. Yeah it's me. You look young again." Sam said.

I hugged Sam. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for you but Clu caught me. Do you think we could break out of this cell?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly. The cell's made out of pure energy. It's virtually indestructible." I said.

"Indestructible? There has to be a way to get out!" Sam said.

"Yeah I guess if Loki or Clu were to open the cell then we might have a chance at getting out of here." I said.

"Do you actually think they would do that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean one time Loki tried to kill me and he opened the cell so there's always that possibility." I said.

"Wait. Loki tried to kill you?' Sam asked.

"Surprisingly yes but Clu stopped him or something like that." I said.

"Why would Clu stop him? I thought Clu hated you." Sam said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's personal." I said.

"It probably is. Let's focus on an escape plan." Sam said.

"You're right. We need to escape." I said.

"Man, dad, I still can't get over your younger appearance. You look exactly the same age that you did when you disappeared. Do you think you'll age slower or maybe not age at all?" Sam said.

"I may look young but I sure don't feel young. And I really don't know if I'm going to age slower or stay this age forever like Clu does." I said.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Hey where's Quorra?" I asked.

"Umm Clu captured her also. I think he's possibly going to repurpose her." Sam said.

"What?! Why did you bring Quorra along?" I asked.

"She wanted to help and I thought that we would have made it out of here." Sam said.

"Oh my god Sam. You thought that if you entered Clu's warship you would come out alive? Oh no, well that's not how it works, Sam. You should have hidden out longer until you had a better plan. I mean seriously! Who's going to come save us now?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Oh well I did not think of that." Sam said bitting the bottom of his lip nervously.

"You always act before you think, Sam! You're really messing with my Zen thing man." I said.

"I can do this dad I just need more time to think." Sam said.

"Oh well that's just great! We're in a cell with no weapons on the biggest warship in the world. We can't defeat Clu from a prison cell, Sam." I said.

"I know." Sam said.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki's POV

I can't believe my brother came for a surprise visit. I knew he would come but I wasn't expecting him to come this soon especially with the Biofrost destroyed. At least Asgard won't be stopping me.

I could hear foot steps behind me.

"Sir, Clu would like you at the Throne ship now." The guard said.

I turned around. "Now why would he need me at the Throne ship? I'm sure he can handle the situation himself. Tell Clu I have better things to do right now." I said.

"But-" the guard said.

I cut him off before he could continue speaking. "No stay here for just a moment." I said.

I took out my scepter, I raised my scepter and shot out a beam of energy at the guard. The guard disintegrated in a stream of pixels.

"It works. The Tesseract energy is even more powerful than I thought." I said, admiring the power of my newly enhanced weapon.

"How glorious, how perfect. Ehehehe. No one will be able to stop me." I said ambitiously, rambling on to myself.

"No if only Asgard was mine but that can wait until later. They'll never see my attack coming. Such a bunch of pathetic excuses for gods. If only I ruled over them..."

Shield

/

Shield headquarters

"So why am I here?" Tony asked.

"Didn't you read the debriefing packet?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did but it's still so hard to believe. I mean come on aliens from another world? This isn't a Sci Fi movie." Tony said.

"No it's not. This is reality, Tony! A real life threat to our world and you're treating it like a joke." Steve said with a scowl.

"I only treat funny things as jokes. So how are we supposed to find this cube?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Banner should be here soon." Nick Fury said.

"Ok so we're just supposed to sit here twiddling our thumbs while we wait for Dr. Banner?" Steve asked.

"Just sit tight boys once we find the cube then we'll start heading to L.A." Nick Fury said.

"Personally I don't like sitting tight." Tony said.

"No one cares about your personal life, Tony." Steve said.

"Actually a lot of people care about my personal life. The press, media, paparazzi, etc." Tony said.

Steve just scowled.

A few minutes later the doors to the meeting room opened.

"I found Dr. Banner." Natasha said. She walked over to stand by Nick Fury.

"Word is that you can find the cube." Steve said.

"Is that the only word about me?" Bruce asked.

"It's the only word I care about." Steve said.

"Dr. Banner I'm pleased to meet you." Tony said as he went over to shake Bruce's hand.

"It's good to meet you too, Tony." Bruce said.

"I'm a huge fan of how you flip out and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"Alright enough with the pleasantries. Lets get down to business." Nick Fury said.

Everyone took a seat at the large table.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative. The Tesseract has been stolen by a hostile force though I'm pretty sure you read about that in your debriefing packet." Nick Fury said.

"I already know about the Avengers initiative so can I sit this meeting out?" Tony said.

Everyone turned around to look at Tony.

"No Stark this is important now sit down, shut up and listen." Nick Furry said.

"Fine, fine have it your way." Tony said.

"Dr. Banner we have a lab that you and Tony are going to use to track down the Tesseract. Natasha will bring you to this lab after the meeting." Nick Fury said.

"So where did the aliens come from?" Tony asked.

"We're not entirely sure about where these invaders came from all we know is that they're highly armed and ready to start a war." Nick Fury said.

"What do they look like?" Tony asked.

"Who? The aliens?" Nick Furry asked.

"Yeah who else could I be referring too?" Tony said.

"These aliens look surprisingly exactly like a human. Though just by looking at them it's obvious that they're not from earth." Nick Fury said.

Tony just nodded in response and then put his feet on the table.

"So these invaders look exactly like us?" Steve asked.

"Yes they resemble a human but it's obvious that they're not human." Nick Fury said.

"Do they have a leader?" Tony asked. "Of course they have a leader, or leaders in this case. There's Clu and thenThere is Loki brother of Thor, and their main command ship is currently docked in L.A. They're the one's who stole the Tesseract." Nick Furry said.

"Do you think the cube's in L.A.?" Bruce asked.

"There's always that possibility but we need a solid plan before we can confront Clu and Loki." Nick Fury said.

"What about that Loki guy? What's his role in the invasion?" Tony asked.

"We're not to sure about his role but we assume that he's Clu's second in command." Nick Fury said.

"Interesting." Tony said.

"An army from another world I wasn't expecting that." Steve said. Steve handed Nick Fury ten bucks.

"You were right director Fury." Steve said.

"So what's our battle plan?" Steve asked.

"Find the cube then we'll attack Clu and Loki at their command ship. Simple as that." Nick Fury said.


End file.
